


A Moment With Hope

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Wisdom and Hope [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Sofia is bad at Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, i love this determined man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Rush and the Captain have some much needed time alone.





	A Moment With Hope

Rush didn’t open his eyes as she approached, but she knew that he knew she was there. She’d never been able to sneak up on him successfully. He’d known she was there in the mine, and he just turned his head towards the sound of her now as she closed the door quietly.

“You don’t have to creep around, you know,” he told her softly.

Sofia moved over to the bed, placing her cap down to one side. “How’s the leg?” she murmured.

He winced, a little. “It’s been better. But it could’ve been much worse if you hadn’t showed up.”

She nodded, quietly taking a chair and moving over, pulling the curtain on them both. He watched her take a seat, eyes glittering in the low light. Sofia felt her breath catch as she crossed her leg over.

“So,” she began, just before the falling silence became uncomfortable, “this has…” she spread her hands, “happened.”

Rush laughed, one hand going to his thigh, the other finding her knee. “You never were one to mince words, Sof.”

Her fingers wrapped around his. “You shoved me off a cliff. I woke up staring at Carmina. I’m…”

He squeezed her knee. Warmth drifted up her body from the touch and her eyes found his. “Gettin’ you out of there was all I could think of. I’m sorry. You’re right.”

Sofia’s mind filled with the alternatives that could have happened and she couldn’t stop herself. “You pushed me but you couldn’t have jumped? You could’ve tackled one of the Twins, you would’ve made it. We would’ve gotten out together! I-”

Her throat clogged, her nails digging into his palm. Eyes stinging, she heard him shift, her gaze hazy from the low light and the tears threatening to fall.

“I know,” he swung himself round, his grunt of pain reaching her as he sat up, “I _know_. Had plenty of time to think over what happened.” Rush’s hands were warm as they gripped hers. “Believe me, leavin’ you by yourself? Wasn’t the plan. I just…I needed to know they couldn’t touch you.” His thumb stroked the back of her hand. “I didn’t care what happened to me, Sofia, but I couldn’t live with myself if they tried to use you to get at me.”

“I care what happens to you,” Sofia whispered. He laughed, and she knew even before looking up that he was smiling at her. Their eyes met, and she was right. The smile on his face filled her stomach with butterflies.

“I know.”

“This isn’t over,” Sofia murmured, just before he kissed her. The noise she let out as their lips met weakened the warning she tried to inject into her voice, and when Rush’s hands slid up her thighs to her ass, she couldn’t help giving him another one. Her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him closer. The chair scraped across the floor, pulling them into each other’s lap. Rush groaned, and leaned back.

“I’m not gonna be good for much,” he warned. “They did a number on me.”

Sofia nodded, looking down at the cot. “Will it hold?” she asked.

“Not sure.” He leaned back, one hand tucking into her jeans and pulling her with him as he spread himself out on the cot as much as possible.

Sofia found herself on top of him, her back to his chest, and Rush stripped off his jacket, draping it over her lap. Heat prickled down her spine. It had been…Jesus, a week, maybe a little less, since the train. Since they’d fucked in all the places they could find some privacy in. As he unbuttoned her jeans and slipped his hand in, the unexpected but familiar roughness of his fingers brought back memories of their times together.

Trying to avoid his leg, she shimmied a little, pulling her jeans down to give him more room. His fingertips spread her and stroked across her clit, and then his other hand was over her mouth, muffling the sharp gasp that escaped her this time. Her eyes closed as he touched her slit, gathering her slick, brushing against the nub again. This time, he got a moan.

“We’re not exactly alone, Sofia,” he murmured. The sound of his voice made her skin tingle. His hand stilled, and he reached up to cover her mouth with her own palms. Then he was slipping his fingers beneath her t-shirt and she lifted her arms to let him push under her bra and cup her breast. Lips pressing to the back of her neck, Rush pressed two fingers over her clit and began to rub in fast circles.

If he’d been trying to keep her quiet, he was going the wrong way about it.

The sharp noises that spilled into her hands were joined by a gentle squeaking sound as she shifted on the cot, her hips rocking into his touch. Maybe he was trying to get her off fast to keep them from getting caught, but between the effort to keep her voice down and stop herself from flailing, Rush wasn’t doing a very good job of that right now. When his teeth pressed against her neck, Sofia tossed her head to one side, back arching, her ass pressing into his groin and suddenly appreciating the hardness that was pushing into her backside.  

“You know I would’ve fucked you the moment you came up that ladder if we hadn’t been in danger.” His voice was breathless, a low groan escaping him as her hips jerked. “I pictured you comin’ back for me, over and over. Kept me sane.”

His teeth marked her neck, and then his tongue swiped across the bite marks and Sofia almost choked on the moan that threatened to escape her. She could hear his jacket shifting as his fingers worked her up, and beyond that, muffled, she heard herself, the wet noise that came from every stroke he touched her with. She’d heard it all before but every time was like the first. It never failed to rush through her body, leaving heat in its wake. Her hand grabbed the pillow by his head.

“Tom,” she gasped. The responding low groan, almost a growl, pooled between her thighs and made her throb beneath his fingers.

“I got you, Sof,” he breathed, his hand moving faster. She couldn’t stop the way she writhed on top of him, her hand shooting down to clutch the jacket as it threatened to fall off. Rush grunted pained, and Sofia finally stilled. Thighs tensing, she forced herself to keep quiet.

“God!” she gasped. She could feel her cheeks burning, not just with the effort to keep from crying out. She could feel that familiar coil between her thighs and it was _unbearable_. It was coming quick and hard and she wanted more than anything to be able to savour it but, she would later. Right now, this would have to be enough. Until Rush was back on his feet.

“God, if I wasn’t in this shape and we had a _real_ bed,” he groaned in her ear. Her mind raced with images, memories of all their times together, and a bolt of heat rushed down her spine. Her lashes fluttered as she forced her hips down and tried her hardest not to let them chase his strokes. But oh, as that tension curled, it was getting _so_ difficult to keep her body from going crazy.

“A-almost,” she whimpered, and felt his teeth on her neck again, leaving bite marks in his wake as he pressed just a _little_ harder.

“I missed you,” she heard him moan, and then she came.

Forcing the noises back in was almost too much. It cut off her air. It almost suffocated her. The orgasm that ripped through her was penance for it. Jerking furiously beneath his touch, she managed not to bother his knee. The sound of his soft breaths by her ear as she trembled beneath the onslaught of pleasure made her head spin in the best ways. Sofia couldn’t stop shaking as his fingers slowed, gently rubbing at her clit until it was too much and she knocked his hand away. Rush placed his palm on her belly instead, warm and protective.

“Give me a moment,” she murmured, and arched up, pulling her jeans back up. The rub of her underwear against her so-sensitive clit had her gasping softly as she sorted her pants out, managing to roll, slowly, onto her front, coming face to face with Rush.

And the look on that face was almost enough to undo all the satisfaction her orgasm had given her.

His eyes were hooded, staring at her with a mixture of wonder and hunger. The hand that had been in her bra cupped her face, and he drew her in for another kiss that was constantly interrupted by little breaths to calm her racing heartbeat. She could feel his erection by her thigh and she was unbuckling his belt as they kept kissing, the zipper sliding down on his jeans, and she popped the button, her hand slipping into his boxers.

“Sof,” he gasped, as her fingers wrapped around him. She felt that throbbing again and had to stop herself from pulling him out. She curled her hand into a fist around him. Rush tried to jerk his hips and she heard the snarl of pain as he jarred his leg.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, and kissed him again. “Let me.”

His arms curled around her, crushing her against him. Sofia didn’t take him out of his boxers, and the angle of her hand was a little awkward but Thomas didn’t seem to mind as her fist jerked him, slow steady to keep her arm from hurting too quickly. Sharp panting breaths puffed against her lips.

“Tom,” she breathed, watching his face. He could barely keep his eyes open, his mouth on hers to muffle his noises as she kept up that steady movement.

“Sofia,” one hand cupped her face, drawing her in for a kiss, “you- mm!- saved my ass back there.”

She kept her hand close to the tip, her grip firm and unyielding, and watched the way his face twisted in pleasure as she stroked him. “I’ll keep saving it,” she told him quietly. “Again and again.”

“Yeah,” the look on his face almost seemed like pain if she hadn’t known better, “god, _yeah_ , I don’t doubt _that_.”

Someone could have come in and she doubted they’d have noticed as his hand tugged out the elastic holding up her ponytail and tangled itself into the dark hair that swung down. He sucked in a breath.

“Still stickin’ by me, after everything that happened,” he said, his voice cracking as her thumb stroked beneath the ridge of his tip. “Still- believin’ in me.”

“Always.”

“Sofia,” his words caught as his eyes rolled up, “Sof, you are-”

Her hand sped up despite the restrictive waistband of his boxers and she felt his thighs tense. The grunt of pain that followed it as he jarred his leg again was accompanied by his cock twitching in her fingers.

“- _so_ good,” he groaned.

She hushed him. “Shut up, Tom,” she whispered. “You’re going to bring the whole of Prosperity over.”

He grinned at her, lips twitching back into an expression of ecstasy as she squeezed him. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

Sofia kissed him, long and hard, stealing his breath for a moment as his hips bucked just a little beneath her. Just enough to stoke his pleasure, not enough to hurt his leg, she and he worked together in tandem. She could feel his grip on her tightening as they brought him to the edge, and his hand wrapped around hers, squeezed it tight, and jerked faster and faster until he was groaning her name long and loud into her mouth.

His cock jerked in her grip and the slick sensation of his cum was suddenly on her palm. Rush kept on fucking her fist until it was too much, and then he released her. Sofia extracted her hand gingerly, trying her best not to let the mess in her fist spill. She peered out from behind the curtain but nobody was there, and, checking her fly, she hurried over to a nearby table and pulled some scraps of cloth up. She could hear him tucking himself away as she wiped the cum from her hand. That was _one_ good thing about this place being a fledgling settlement. The lack of light from outside had kept them mostly hidden. She just hoped they _had_ been as discreet as possible.

Hand clean, she slipped back into the makeshift room and pulled the curtain back behind her. Rush looked sleepy, which didn’t surprise her, and she carefully joined him on the cot again, tucking his uninjured leg between her own to stop any chance of hurting his knee. His arms wrapped around her again.

“So,” he finally said. “It’s just us. We lost everything we were going to bring. We’re in a strange place with a bunch of strangers and no goddamn clue where to start.” His lips found her forehead, and then her mouth. Sofia groaned, her eyes closing.

“What’s your plan?” she asked.

Rush was silent for a moment. “Do whatever we can to help these folks, I guess,” he sighed. “Same as we always do.”

She nuzzled his jaw. “Just promise me something.”

“Hmm?”

She looked up, and her eyes met his. “Don’t go out alone.”

His brow rose. “You’re serious.”

“I’m serious.” She knelt up on her elbows. “I lost you to the Twins once already. You said it yourself. It’s just us. We don’t have the firepower we’re used to.” Her hand found his. “I want to make sure you’re safe.”

“Maybe I should just come with you all the time,” he suggested.

“If Kim doesn’t need you.” She gazed at him. “But I’d like that.”

Rush’s lips quirked. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Her finger poked his chest. “Well, I _am_ your Captain of Security,” she reminded him. “Already fucked up the security once. I don’t want to do that again.”

He cupped her face. “You can’t blame yourself for that, Sof.”

She shook her head. “I don’t. Not really. I just…”

Rush combed her bangs back from her face and drew her in for a kiss. “We’re gonna do what we always do,” he murmured, “which is to set these folks up with the tools to build themselves a home and make them safe. Backup or not. We’ll find a way.”

Sofia nodded, leaning into his touch. “We’ll need to clean up the train on our way out.”

His brows rose and he let out a long sigh. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Don’t know about you, but I don’t fancy _walking_ home.”

Sofia smiled.


End file.
